Believe in Narnia
by MexicanDEA
Summary: Edmund took a drink from his glass "I am not saying I wasn't there, neither I'm saying I was, I'm saying that I believe that I was in Narnia"


**_Tan tan tan!! Why am I doing this? Cause having a full lockdown in my room with my 7 books of Narnia, watching the 3 movies, listening to the 2 soundtracks and looking at pictures. No do not judge me...*whispers* I am crazy. This not that much AU. I changed well, the part where Susan stopped believing but apart that, I think not. This takes place after The Dawn Treader. But they indeed die, but it's not here._**

The four kids, weren't kids anymore. They grew up, but never forgetting what wonderful memories they had, actually, how could they? Everywhere they went something from _there_ was present, it was like, even if they would want to forget, they couldn't. Look there, oh, a Lion, look here, wow, a faun. Oh, to be precise, _statues_.

Peter who was Magnificent, became a very good politician, Edmund who was Just, became a lawyer, Susan who was Gentle, became a teacher, and Lucy who was Valiant became a doctor. Yes, a doctor, something you didn't see often in those years, a female doctor.

One day, Peter and his whole family was invited to dinner, his co-worker wanted to get to know him more, and of course, he said yes. Edmund who was already invited said that he would bring something of way back, and Lucy and Susan did not have something better to do.

The first to arrive to the great house of Mr. Lewis (Peter's workmate) was well, Edmund. "Ah, welcome, welcome..." Mr. Lewis said "Edmund Pevensie, Peter's brother and lawyer" Edmund shook his hand "Oh, how could I forget you! You're the man who said to have encounter fauns! By the way, it was a great story" Mr. Lewis smiled. Edmund smirked "Oh, yes, _fauns_ and _centaurs_ " "What is that, may I ask?" Mr. Lewis asked talking about a wooden box Edmund held in his hands "A surprise" He smiled.

After a while, Peter came excusing himself saying that the traffic was horrible, it was a very good time, Mr. Lewis said because Edmund was beating him in chess "I can't believe this young man has beaten me 10 times now!" He exclaimed amused and a bit surprised "Well, Edmund always have loved a good chess game" Peter laughed "Who can blame me?" Edmund laughed too.

Finally, all where there, Lucy and Susan had to take care of things and sadly, where late. But Mr. Lewis who asked to be called Jack did not mind. About in the middle of the dinner, Edmund started talking about a land, a beautiful land he said, a land where everthing and anything can happen. His story was very well detailed making Jack believed that it could actually exist.

"But Edmund, If I may ask, how do you know this land so well?" Jack asked, Edmund looked at him and smiled "I told you, I met fauns and centaurs, you were there the same day I told the event, weren't you?" Edmund did not say story or tale. He believed those words were for made-up things. What he was talking about wasn't. Jack laughed.

"You're saying that you were there? In a land where anything can happen? What was the name?" Edmund took a drink from his glass "I am not saying I wasn't there, neither I'm saying I was, I'm saying that _I_ believe that I was in _Narnia"_ Jack looked a the young man "You _believe_? Why? Why would you make such stories, what's your point in this?" He said curiously "Yes, I do believe, in fact, I am writting a book, and what's my point in telling this events? I believe that kids this days, will have such a hard time, fighting and other things, at least, they could hear about love and peace"

Jack laughed "So, you're doing this for the kids or for the money?" He said a bit to drunk, but Edmund took personally, he stood up "Ed.." Peter whispered but he ignored it "I am not going to allow you, to say that my world, my country, _my kingdom_ , doesn't exist or it's a kid's tale! Narnia does very well exist, and neither you or The White Witch will take that from me! It _does_ exist, and money doesn't have anything to do with this, now, if you excuse me, Mr. Lewis, I have business to attend" With that he left.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Lewis, he gets like that when some insults home" Peter said, but Jack could not respond, he was shocked that someone had talked to him in that way, with such power in their voice. He just stood there, shocked. "You may leave" He whispered but nothing else. Edmund Pevensie's words where in his mind the night, and day afterwards.

He saw Peter after that dinner, told him to say sorry to Edmund for the way he acted, Peter told him he would do as so. Later, he saw Edmund in the street, he talked to him and Edmund forgave him and he also shared his books, and that little box "Do not open it, I'm going to have to go to the train station, but I'll come back" He said.

After finding out that The Pevensie's died in a train crash, he stood there, in the same place he was that dinner and opened the box. It was two rings, one green the other yellow, he read the books, who were incomplete, and did a promise to himself that, he would finish what Edmund started. He became famous, C.S Lewis was the 'founder' of Narnia. Everyone had a copy of his 'book' not really searching for a backstory. But he never forgot Edmund's words. Even if he made it look like a story. It was more than that, it was a life.

 _Narnia does very well exist._

Oh, it does. What people thinks is a character of a book, or a movie now, is not. Those people you know as Edmund, Lucy, Peter, Susan, Digory, Polly, Jill, Eustace, etc. Those were real people that Lewis met. He just kept it a secret.

 _"Since it is so likely that children will meet cruel enemies, let them at least have heard of brave knights and heroic courage."_

 _C.S Lewis_

 ** _I always have believe that C.S Lewis did met The Pevensies and they told him tales of Narnia. And when they died he made it look like he wrote a book out of his imagination but it's actually true._**

 ** _DON'T JUDGE ME!!_**


End file.
